Taken For Granite
Roles Starring *Lifty and Shifty Featuring *Creepy *Flashy Appearances *Sobek *Flaky *Handy *Skeptik *Tirek *Hairball *Petunia Plot Lifty and Shifty are seen in their van outside of an Art Museum. They are seen getting out and using some kind of trick to enter through a back door without setting off the alarm. Throughout, Shifty is seen being very mean and harsh to Lifty, bossing him around. Once inside, the two see that the Art Museum is very busy. Shifty instantly rushes off to the jewelry but Lifty insists that the paintings or sculptures would be worth the most money since there unique. Shifty yells at Lifty, calling him stupid, and slams his fist to a wall behind him as he does so. On the other side of the wall, the vibration causes a wall sculpture to fall and impale Petunia through her head. Lifty actually leaves the museum, much to Shifty's shock. Enraged, Shifty waves him off, and returns to steal the jewelry. Shifty gets overly excited, stuffing his pockets with all the jewels, happy that he doesn't have to share with his brother. As he sneaks out of the jewelry room however, Creepy immediately sees him and shouts for security. He shouts, and starts running down a hallway while Creepy runs after. Shifty finds an exhibit with a door and runs inside, only to find Flashy, who grabs him and demands he gives back the stolen items. Shifty, angry, empties his pockets and runs back out, narrowly missing Creepy. Now just angry that he was caught, Shifty starts pulling down sculptures during his chase, which end up crushing Flashy to death, but only slightly injuring Creepy because of his hard shell. With everyone watching him, Shifty continues making a mess in the main room. He pushes a huge wall painting down which crushes Flaky, Handy, and Hairball. Shifty jumps froward to grab another small painting off the wall but he falls over with it, and it ends up impaling his eye. Shifty tries to pull it out but ends up pulling his entire eye out, yet the optic nerve is still attached. Creepy sees this and gets sick to his stomach so he rolls into a ball and decides to exit the museum. He rolls away, but actually rolls into Shifty's optic nerve as he lays on the floor. Creepy doesn't notice and ends up dragging Shifty with him. Shifty screams in pain, but ends up getting impaled by a spear, that a toppled statue is holding. Meanwhile, Lifty watches a crowd flee from the museum and looks at the camera confused before shrugging. Deaths *Petunia is impaled through the head. *Flashy is crushed by a sculpture *Flaky, Handy, and Hairball are crushed by the huge painting *Skeptik is hit by a chunk of rock *Shifty is impaled through the mouth and down his torso by a spear Injuries *Creepy has a few scultpures fall on him *Shifty pulls his eyeball out of his socket *Shifty gets cut by several rock shards while being dragged across the floor Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where only one of the Raccoon brothers dies and the other is unharmed. *Despite the episode focusing on Shifty in the later part, the title refers to Lifty being treated poorly by him. Category:Episodes Category:HTForever333's Episodes